As software products are moving from a perpetual license tied to a single machine or being “on premise” to online subscription services that are associated with a particular user or tenant, there becomes a need for infrastructure to support sales outside of online channels, license management, and purchase paradigms. Entitlement cards and/or associated token keys (or “tokens”) provide a way to purchase or license software products through retail outlets as well as multitier distribution channels.
Presently, entitlement cards are generated for a specific service or product and for a specific amount (of licenses and time). For example, an entitlement card to a productivity suite of products such as MICROSOFT OFFICE365 may be in the form of one license for one year for a specified cost or in the form of multiple licenses at intervals of 5, 25, and 50 licenses for one year for a specified cost.